Ready or Not, Here I come
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Reto de Terror para la APHH.   Despiertas un sueño que se vuelve realidad donde tú eres la víctima.


**Hola. Pues nada aquí traigo un one petición de la APHH reto de terror para Halloween. Ya sé que me tardé pero estoy cumpliendo así que de todas maneras espero lo disfruten. Para que puedan meterse más en la historia yo recomiento leer con una canción. En realidad es el soundtrack de la película Dead Silence pero eso ya depende de ustedes.**

**Dedicación: Por supuesto a la APHH. Los considero como parte real de mi familia y en especial a dos personas. A mi prima Arly y a Majo. Espero les guste.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter así como la trama original no me pertenecen son propiedad de JK y derivados xD Yo solamente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

><p>Ready or Not, Here I come.<p>

Caminas por el pasillo desierto. Llevas buscando a tus amigos más de diez minutos pero tu búsqueda está resultando infructuosa hasta el momento. Tus pasos resuenan en las paredes. Afuera ha comenzado a llover y el sonido de los relámpagos se junta con el de la lluvia. Comienzas a preocuparte demasiado y no es solamente porque no encuentras a tus amigos sino porque no encuentras a nadie. Ningún alumno, ningún profesor, ningún fantasma se ha cruzado en tu camino. Te abrazas a ti mismo pues has comenzado a tener escalofríos pero sabes bien que eso no se debe al frío sino a la incómoda sensación que lentamente invade tu cuerpo. Aquel sentimiento simplemente corresponde al nombre: miedo.

Ni siquiera cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort por primera vez llegaste a sentir algo tan profundo. Ni siquiera estar cara a cara con un Dementor te hizo temblar de la manera en que lo estás haciendo. Al principio creíste que tus amigos se habían decidido a jugarte una broma pero ahora esa idea se ha ido directamente a la basura. Te encantaría encontrarte con alguien, incluso si ese alguien fuese Draco Malfoy o el profesor Snape. Una capa de sudor frío ya cubre tu frente pero no te molestas en quitarla.

Desenfundas la varita por precaución aunque no sabes a que te enfrentas, de hecho ni siquiera sabes si te enfrentas a algo. Regresas sobre tus pasos hasta llegar a la sala común de tu casa. Cruzas el retrato de la dama gorda que se encuentra abierto. Observas la imagen por un par de segundos pues alcanzas a notar una diferencia. La Dama Gorda no se encuentra en su respectivo cuadro. Asustado observas las pinturas que te rodean. Están vacías. Tu piel se eriza, quieres salir corriendo pues por primera vez en tu vida Hogwarts ya no te parece para nada seguro. Es como una trampa mortal.

Subes corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de los hombres. Tu respiración se dificulta por el esfuerzo. Apenas puedes divisar algo en la penumbra de la habitación. Es casi media noche faltarán algunos minutos. Tu corazón recupera un poco de paz al entrever un cabellera pelirroja oculta entre las sábanas de la cama de tu amigo. Te acercas a él con más confianza. Te alegra ver a alguien de nuevo.

-Ron. – Intentas despertar a tu amigo pero él no reacciona. – Ronald. – Estás a dos pasos de su cama y te detienes en seco. Algo no anda bien. Hay demasiado silencio incluso si el joven Weasley está dormido. Tus dedos tiemblan cuando te acercas y lo tocas. Lo giras lentamente para que su cara te sea visible.

No puedes gritar. Te has quedado atónito. Ron está muerto. Su cuello ha sido cortado y sus ojos aún siguen abiertos. La última expresión de tu amigo es de terror absoluto. Su boca está abierta como si hubiese querido llamarte antes de morir. El pijama está empapada en sangre y desgarrada. Entre la tela hecha jirones se puede apreciar una inscripción. Apartas un poco la prenda para apreciar mejor lo que dice. Es un número. Un diez está marcado a fuego en la pálida y fría piel del que fue tu mejor amigo.

Sales de la habitación bajando nuevamente a la sala común. No puedes hablar ya que un nudo se ha formado en tu garganta dificultando el hecho de respirar. Estás a punto de salir de la sala cuando divisas una nueva cabellera pelirroja en una de las esquinas. Te acercas con más temor que antes. Es Ginny. Su mirada está fija en las llamas de la chimenea. Levantas su rostro tomándola de la barbilla sin embargo su cabeza cae a un lado de su cuerpo. Ella también está muerta. Ahora que la miras otra vez, su expresión es similar a la de su hermano. Terror. El mismo que ya sientes. En una de las blancas manos de la menor de los Weasley se encuentra también un número, sólo que ésta vez es un nueve.

Comprendes que es una cuenta regresiva. Corres saliendo de la sala común. Tus pasos no tienen una dirección concreta pero sabes que alguien debe estar vivo. Sabes que alguien todavía no ha sido marcado. Los costados te duelen pues has corrido escaleras abajo. Giras en un pasillo y un cuerpo te detiene. Crees haber chocado con alguien, en verdad lo hiciste solamente que no está en el estado en el que te hubiese gustado. Esta vez es Luna quién ha muerto. Su cuerpo se encuentra colgando. Hay una soga atada a su cuello. Aquella expresión ya la conoces. Tus amigos han fallecido luego de presenciar algo realmente terrorífico. Algo que inclusive a Luna Lovegood le ha causado un inmenso temor. El número ocho se muestra brillante en uno de los pies descalzos de la rubia. Estás desesperado, quieres tirarte y llorar sin embargo aún hay personas vivas. Eso es lo que quieres creer.

Dedicándole una última mirada al cuerpo de la ojiazul reanudas la carrera. No quieres encontrar otro cadáver sin embargo tu deseo no es escuchado. Al abrir una de las puertas el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy cae en tus brazos. Sientes un líquido tibio empapar tus manos. Dejas el cuerpo de tu enemigo en el suelo para darte cuenta de que en efecto, aquella sustancia es sangre. Sangre pura. Dejas de respirar por varios segundos pues te has llenado de horror. Ni siquiera te puedes mover. Es casi como si te hubiesen lanzado un "Petrificus Totalus". El vientre de Malfoy está abierto. Fueron sus intestinos los que te llenaron las manos y la ropa de sangre. Inclusive su corazón es visible. Ahí es donde el número siete se muestra en color negro. También ha sido marcado a fuego. Te limpias las manos en la ropa para volver a correr. Las lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia ya surcan tu rostro.

Estás cerca de la enfermería cuando tropiezas. Te giras para ver cuál ha sido el obstáculo que te ha impedido continuar corriendo. La profesora McGonagall está en el piso. Sabes que está muerta y aunque te causa un gran temor la situación te acercas para ver cómo murió. Aparentemente no está sangrando. Su boca también está abierta. Enciendes la varita para observar un poco mejor. No entiendes demasiado hasta que ves su lengua. Negra como el carbón. El número seis se ha marcado en la frente de tu profesora de transformaciones. A pesar de ser la muerte menos violenta comprendes que el asesino es un ser completamente trastornado. Desde Ron hasta la profesora. Todos han sufrido una muerte sumamente dolorosa. Ron murió desangrado. Ginny sufrió el dolor de decenas de cortes hasta que su cabeza al fin cedió. Luna sintió la desesperación de ahogarse. Malfoy probablemente vio el interior de su cuerpo antes de perecer. La profesora murió envenenada. El dolor debió ser insoportable.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Una profunda voz se escucha no muy lejos de tu ubicación. Corres con dirección a ella ignorando tu sentido de auto supervivencia. Cuando llegas no encuentras a nadie. Al menos de primera instancia. En el suelo observas lo que es un brazo. Recorres el suelo encontrando rápidamente más extremidades. Forman un círculo y en medio se encuentra una cabeza. La de Neville. Sus labios están firmemente cerrados a pesar de que sus ojos se muestran abiertos con terror. En los morados labios se encuentra el seis. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la escena por lo que tu estómago se vacía. - ¿Tienes miedo? – De nuevo la voz. Corres olvidándote por un segundo de tu compañero. Corres a la máxima velocidad que tus piernas te permiten. Puedes escuchar aún el eco de la macabra voz sin embargo al llegar solamente encuentras dos cadáveres más pero no puedes identificar a alguien que pueda ser el culpable. Te acercas a los cuerpos para identificarlos.

Fred y George Weasley, semidesnudos. La piel de sus cuerpos en un color enfermizo. En el tono rojizo que solamente se obtiene después de exponerse por un largo periodo de tiempo ante el fuego. Los números cinco y cuatro. La cuenta rápidamente se acerca a su fin. No puedes imaginar quién será el siguiente. Solamente esperas encontrar a la joven que te ha ayudado a salir adelante durante todos los años que has estado en Hogwarts. Deseas desde lo más profundo de tu corazón que ella no forme parte de aquella cuenta regresiva. Tus piernas te conducen escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. No entiendes a que se debe pero el instinto te ha guiado hasta ese lugar. Sin necesidad de escuchar la voz te encuentras ante un nuevo cadáver. Es alguien a quién no esperabas ver ahí. Cho Chang.

Sus manos se mantienen apoyadas en su garganta como si no pudiese respirar. Comprendes a la perfección lo que significa. En sus costados hay dos pequeños agujeros. Sus pulmones fueron perforados por lo que la acción de inhalar se volvió imposible. La muerte fue por asfixia. En su abdomen el número tres brilla con la escasa luz de luna que logra filtrarse por una de las ventanas. Ya no puedes soportarlo. Minuto tras minuto has soportado estoicamente la muerte de tus amigos. Caes de rodillas pero el ímpetu de encontrar a Hermione te levanta de nuevo. Con pasos cansados y la cabeza gacha bajas las escaleras llegando a la entrada del gran comedor. Ante las enormes puertas de roble se encuentra otro cuerpo. Cabellos de oro. No puedes identificarla a la distancia pues la única persona que conocías con el cabello rubio era Luna y ella seguía colgando en uno de los pasillos.

Te acercas llegando junto al cuerpo. Tomas la cabeza intentando descubrir el rostro. Los ojos azules se abren y ella te regala una diminuta sonrisa. Su cuerpo está amoratado pues la intención era matarle a golpes destruyendo toda la belleza que su herencia genética podía entregarle.

-Fleur. – La francesa apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

-Debes ir pog ella. Está en la sala de los menesteges…Hegmione te está esperando. Eges su última esperanza. – Luego de darte esa valiosa información la Veela deja el mundo para entrar en una dimensión a dónde solamente algunos muertos pueden acceder. Con ánimos renovados subes hasta encontrar la puerta de la sala multipropósito. Entras con varita en mano intentando descubrir al asesino pero ahí no hay nadie más que Hermione. Aún está a salvo pero sus manos y pies están atados a una silla. Sus mejillas están húmedas pues el llanto las ha bañado minutos antes. La desatas con prisa para salir inmediatamente del lugar. Estás cansado sin embargo lo único que quieres hacer es salvarla.

Salen del castillo sin importarles que esté lloviendo. Quieren huir. Despertar de la pesadilla. Se internan en el bosque prohibido pensando que así podrán escapar de aquel ser que ya ha matado a todos tus seres queridos. El camino se hace cada vez más difícil. Caes un par de veces pues tus piernas ya no tienen la fuerza para mantenerte en pie. Sueltas su mano por una milésima de segundo y ahí ocurre todo.

En frente de ti aparece una mirada. Un par de ojos rojos que fácilmente podrían reflejar las llamas del infierno. Una sonrisa también aparece. Lanzas un hechizo para desarmarle pero el rayo rojo simplemente atraviesa la nada. No es una persona, no es un fantasma. Es como una mortal ilusión.

-No seas tonto Potter. No podrás vencerme como venciste a Voldemort. Estoy tan cerca de ti, lo he estado durante todos estos años que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. – La mirada se acerca a ti. Te empuja apartándote de su camino. Te estampas contra un árbol quedando semiinconsciente. Lo último que puedes ver es el terror en el rostro de Hermione mientras aquel ser infernal marca en su mejilla el número uno. Ella era el objetivo final para tu destrucción. Sin ella no vale la pena vivir. Cierras los ojos implorando morir también. Salvaste al mundo mágico de Voldemort pero esa cosa te venció en menos de media hora. A lo lejos se escuchan las campanadas que anuncian la media noche. Noche de brujas.

Te despiertas sobresaltado. Intentas ubicar en dónde te encuentras. Lentamente recuerdas lo que ha sido realmente de tu vida. Has tenido una pesadilla. Ninguno de tus seres queridos murió. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, los gemelos Weasley y por supuesto Hermione están vivos. Siguen siendo tu familia. La castaña descansa sobre tu torso desnudo después de haber hecho el amor ya que después de todo están en su luna de miel. Acaricias sus definidos rizos y ella se despierta con una sonrisa observándote a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – No puedes hablar. Simplemente asientes ligeramente con la cabeza antes de besarla. Ella vuelve a acomodarse en tu pecho acercándose un poco más a tu oído. No notas que el color de sus ojos lentamente se va oscureciendo. De miel a marrón y de marrón a rojo. En sus labios se forma una malévola sonrisa y ella susurra en tu oído con una voz profunda. – Cero. No importa cuánto huyas Potter, estés listo o no iré por ti. – Observas a Hermione con horror pero esa no es tu Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Con el paso de los años has desarrollado un inmenso valor pero en ese instante temes por tu vida. Alguien se ha introducido en el cuerpo de tu esposa.

-Matar…te. – Tragas con dificultad. Estás acorralado entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Ella sonríe. Se acerca peligrosamente a tus labios pero no llega a besarte.

-Nada, sólo morir. – Sus labios se unen en un cálido gesto. Sientes como las lágrimas corren por su rostro. Adentro de aquella mujer se encuentra Hermione Jane Granger, la mujer a la cual amas, la mujer a la que le diste tu vida. Ella se encuentra en las profundidades sin tener armas para luchar contra algo que es miles de veces más fuerte que ella. Con sus lágrimas te demuestra su dolor pues ella jamás te haría daño. En cada una de las gotas saladas te pide perdón a la vez que las palabras "te amo" van impregnadas en el beso. Sus manos se colocan sobre tu cuello apretando con fuerza. Más de la que podrías esperar. Pronto ya no puedes respirar y segundos después tu cuello se parte matándote en un beso de amor y sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, de ser así dejádmelo saber en un RR. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
